The List
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally dating. Although, after a couple weeks, they find that their careers and dating life seemed to have slowed down momentarily. What better way to take advantage of this than to finish an old bucket list?
1. Chapter 1

This is Austin's list of things he wants to do as a couple:

1: Kiss in the rain

2: Cook together

3: Let go of floating lanterns

4: Make a wish on a shooting star

5: Hot air balloon ride for two

6: Cuddle by the fire

7: Picnic in the dark.

Its cliché, he knows. It is ridiculous, he has been told. Yet, he can't seem to get rid of it. There is only one girl with which he wants to do these things. After much arguing with himself, he asked her out and she said that magic word: yes. He kissed her. She kissed him.

Two weeks later, they're still going strong. However, you run out of things to do eventually.

Now, they sit on the couch in the practice room, discussing what to do next.

"Do you think Trish or Dez have any ideas?" Austin asks. Ally shoots him a funny look, "Since when do they have _sane _ideas?" He pauses and nods.

"Maybe singing will help," the boy mutters as he stands. Austin walks to the guitar rack. As he pulls out his guitar, a piece of paper catches his eye. Curious, Austin picks it up.

Ally turns her attention to the singer as he chuckles. "If you're thinking of playing another prank, I would suggest thinking again," The girl reminds him. "No, I'm still band from the last time… Look at this," Austin says. He hands her the paper. Ally reads it and smiles.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks.

"We should totally do all the things on this list!" Ally exclaims. Austin tilts his head, "Actually, I was gonna say we should go get pancakes. Your's is a good idea, too."

She shakes her head and kisses his cheek. "How about we do both?" The brown-haired girl suggests. The blonde smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

They hold hands as they walk downstairs. They receive smiles from everyone they see. For, who wouldn't be happy to see them finally together?

"You decide on something to do yet?" Trish questions the couple as they enter the food court. They nod happily.

"I found an old list. See, when I was younger, I wrote a list of romantic things I wanted to do with my girlfriend," Austin says. Dez appeared from the churro cart around the corner.

"You don't mean that icky, mushy, love stuff list, do you?" He asks deridingly. Austin nods eagerly.

"It's not that bad. It's actually really cute," Ally says. Her boyfriend smiles at her.

"Told you it wasn't stupid," He tells Dez proudly. His best friend just shakes his head.

Austin and Ally sat at the table as they discussed the next day cheerfully.

Tomorrow they'd get started on finishing that list.

A/N I know, it's short. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Day One:

Chapter 2

Day one: Picnic in the Dark

"Ally! Psst! Ally," Austin calls from outside the girl's bedroom window. Within minutes, the young songwriter is at her window, looking down at the blonde singer.

"Hold on. I'll be done in a second," Ally says quietly before she disappears into her room.

Austin waits below her second story window with a blanket and a basket. Most likely, it is supplying food for their midnight picnic.

While Ally highly disagreed with sneaking out of the house for a silly picnic, Austin persuaded her. Pickles and fruity mint swirl ice cream is something a girl like Ally simply cannot turn down. Well, that and Austin being there.

Ally comes back to her window. Unlike last time, she is dressed in normal clothes rather than hello kitty pajamas.

"How in the world am I supposed to get down?" Ally asks bewildered. Austin holds up one finger, a signal to wait, and walks around the corner.

When the boy comes back, he drags a 15-foot ladder behind him. Austin picks up one end carefully. As he pushes it against the wall, it makes a rather noisy thump. Ally scrambles to her bed and dives under the covers.

With a breathy chuckle, Austin climbs the ladder to the girl's room. He shakes Ally gently, questioning, "Alls?"

Thinking it is her father, she jumps up.

"I didn't do it!" The girl says. The blonde boy laughs quietly.

"Ally, it's just me. Come on, the ice creams gonna melt," Austin states as he tugs her hand. Ally hurriedly follows at the idea of her beloved ice cream melting into a puddle.

They silently climb down the ladder, Austin going ahead of the nervous girl. The two reach the ground and Austin picks up the basket. Ally insists she carry the blanket because Austin forbids her from carrying the heavy picnic basket.

"Austin, are you sure about this? Maybe we should go back and forget everything," Ally says. Austin turns to her with a smile. Ally has always been a bit of a goody two shoes. Not in a stuck up way, just a shy girl.

"Relax, I've done this hundreds of times," Austin tells the brunette. Ally gazes at him with a playful look.

"Oh, so you've snuck out with a girl to go to a midnight picnic before?" Ally asks teasingly. Austin's smile drops as he tries to fix his mistake.

"I didn't mean that! I meant, uh…I snuck out of the house before for… perfectly good reasons," Austin says whilst he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. Ally giggles lightly at him.  
"I was only teasing," Ally admits. The young rock star smiles brightly. Never could he be mad at such an 'adorkable' girl.

They reach the park soon enough. The moon highlights the couple's figures as the two set up the picnic. With a slight fumbling motion, Ally spreads the blanket on the damp ground. As they take their seats, the songwriter cannot help but notice how the stars reflect almost perfectly on the surface of the glassy clear lake.

"That's not all," Austin says slyly. He reaches into the basket and reveals three candles. The blonde spreads them out on the grass around the two teens. Ally volunteers to light the candles because, frankly, Austin could set himself on fire. The boy admits to this, saying, "It's been done before."

"Thank you for convincing me to come out here, Austin," Ally whispers. Austin nods curtly and wraps his arm around her waist. The songwriter responds by leaning her head on the other's shoulder. It's silent for a while; just the teen's breathing can be heard.

"Ice cream now?" Austin suggests. Ally nods eagerly. With a smile, Austin retrieves the cold substance from the picnic basket. He pops open the ice cream and looks inside.  
"Uh-oh, It's all melt-y. We'll have to throw it out," Austin states. Ally leans over his shoulder to peek in the container. She swipes it out of the boy's hands.

"Nonsense! No one in their right mind would throw out partly melted ice cream goodness," Ally declares. Austin laughs and hands her a spoon as he takes out a plastic bag of pancakes. They both dig in.  
"Mmmm….Pancakes…" Austin mumbles happily. Ally laughs but understood his obvious obsession with the fluffy cakes. After all, she is just the same with pickles.

"Wanna go swimming?" Austin says as he finishes his pancakes. The brunette shakes her head as if the idea was utterly ridiculous.

"First, we don't have swimsuits. Second, you have to wait thirty minutes after you eat before you go swimming," Ally reasons. Austin looks towards the clear lake mischievously.

"Well, I can fix that first problem and the second one, too," The singer says. Ally eyes him suspiciously. Before she has time to question him, Austin jumps up. In one fluid motion, his shirt is off and he is half way to the lake. Ally's jaw drops at the sight of Austin bounding towards the water _without a shirt._ At the very edge he stops.

"Has it been thirty minutes yet?" The rock star calls to his girlfriend. The brunette stumbles over her words. When the boy hears no answer, he jumps in the water with a loud splash.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally shouts at him. His head bobs at the surface.  
"Ally Dawson!" Austin yells back joyfully. The girl shakes her head and stands up. Ally reaches the dock as Austin swims over to her.

"What's up?" the blonde asks innocently. Ally sits on the edge of the dock and peers down at him.

"Well, you're not going to have dry pants," the brunette says. Austin laughs and hoists himself up on the dock.

"Your turn," the boy declares. Without another word, he picks her up. Ally senses what he is up to.

"No, no, no! Put me down!" the girl yells. Austin chuckles as he shakes his head.  
"I just want to say, I apologize for what I'm about to do. You'll thank me later," Austin declares. Ally's eyes widen. Austin drops her into the lake with a slight wince as she hits the water. Ally comes up sputtering as the blonde dives in.

"Thank you for getting my clothes soaked. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm getting out," the brunette says once Austin surfaces. He swims over to her swiftly, grabbing Ally around the waist.

"Please stay, Alls. I'm sorry," Austin pleads with his signature pout. Ally sighs, "Fine."

The next hour is spent splashing each other and playing Marco Polo. Soon, it is getting time to head home. Despite Austin's protests that they could stay a little longer, Ally drags him away from the lake.

"We have to get home before our parents realize we're gone," Ally tells the boy. Austin nods reluctantly and helps clean up the picnic. The brunette shivers in the cold, her wet clothes hindering rather than helping.

"Are you cold?" the blonde asks. Ally nods silently, still shivering from the cold. Austin takes his forgotten shirt from the ground and hands it to his partner. Ally stares at the clothing in his hand.

"You want m-me to wear your shirt? W-what about you?" The songwriter asks timidly. Austin shakes his head. Stepping towards her, he slips the shirt over Ally in spite of her protests.  
"It's fine. We'll be home soon enough. And what fun will the rest of the week be if you catch a cold?" the singer says. Ally sighs, seeing the point he clearly made. Austin smiles as he takes the basket and blanket in his arms. Ally follows the boy down the path leading to the teen's houses.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ally asks. Austin shrugs.

"I left the list in my room," the blonde rocker replies. Ally nods silently.

They arrive at Ally's house as about two thirty in the morning rolls around. Ally scales the ladder to her room. Just as Austin removes the ladder, the brunette sticks her head out the window.

"Austin, I still have your shirt," Ally calls quietly. The blonde looks up and shakes his head.

"Keep it. It's not that cold anyway," Austin says back. With that said, he's gone.

Ally stands in her room, thinking about the night. Finally, she sighs and walks to her bed. Without bothering to change, the tired girl falls back onto her comfy sheets, instantly falling asleep.

The door creaks open. Lester Dawson sticks his head in his daughter's room. He smiles slyly at the sight of Ally wrapped up in wet clothes, the young Moon's shirt, and the maroon sheets. The man sighs softly, remembering when he himself was just as crazy as Austin. Lester slips into his own room, closing the door softly as not to awake his sleeping daughter.

* * *

A/N Leaaving for a few days. No updates for a while. Sorry. Remember: DON'T BE A CREEPY STALKER! MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN BY REVIEWING! Just drop a note to say hello!


	3. Day Two:

Chapter Three

Day two: Cuddle by the Fire.

"Ok, how about this?" Ally asks as she plays a few chords on the piano. Austin nods along to the beat.

"You're going places, And winning races, so don't stop, until you reach the top," the blonde sang. His partner smiles and nods in response

Trish and Dez burst through the practice room door, nearly tripping over one another. Trish turns to excuse Dez of purposely tripping her and Dez argues that he did not. Ally and Austin turn to face them, confused by their friends' excited expressions. Yet, they sigh wryly when the ginger and Latina start to fight.

"Uh, guys? Mind telling us what's so important?" Austin asks. The two arguing friends look over to the waiting couple and immediately apologize.  
"Guys, guess what!" Dez shouts excitedly, despite the recent event. Ally shakes her head at their wild friend. Austin's face lights up like a young child on Christmas morning.  
"You got Zombie Slayer 4?" Austin says with equal excitement. Dez slumps and shakes his head sadly. Trish rolls her eyes, always annoyed at the ginger.

"We got a gig at the beach tonight!" The Latina exclaims, ignoring Dez's disappointment that he didn't get the game. Both musically talented teens jump up and high five the others. Dez gives a half-hearted high five to Austin, still in despair about his game.

"At least you get to go to the beach," Austin says, trying to comfort Dez. The wild red head smiles brightly at Austin. Oh, how easy it is to change his mood.

"Ally, you're going to sing with Austin," Trish announces. The brunette smiles brightly. A few months ago she would have dreaded singing onstage. Now that her stage fright is cured, Ally is more than ecstatic.

"Wait, we haven't finished our song," Austin says disappointedly. The three teens around him frown.

"Then get to work, lazy bums!" Trish declares as she drags Dez out of the room. The ginger complains of course, saying he needs his cake from the fridge. Austin and Ally glance at each other before laughing good heartedly.

Over the next three hours, the song was finished. That is after a snack break and goofing off. Goofing off includes: Dancing, popcorn wars, arguing who won the war, giving the winner a kiss on the cheek, and cleaning up.

"Yes! We finally got the song done!" Austin cheers. Ally stands and looks at the wall clock.

"It's already five o'clock. The party is in an hour and we haven't even got ready," the girl says worriedly. Austin moves to stand beside her, hugging her from behind.

"Can't we be a little late? We are the main act. They can't start without us," Austin whispers in Ally's ear. She bites her lip, weighing the choices.

"No, we have to get ready," the brunette says reluctantly. The blonde sighs overdramatically and stomps playfully downstairs, leaving a giggly Ally behind him.

**TIME SKIP**

Austin stands behind the navy blue curtain, waiting for his partner. It has ten minutes until they go on and neither hide nor tail has been seen of Ally. The rocker is starting to wonder if she chickened out.

Just as Austin decides to tell the manger they're not performing, he catches a glimpse of familiar brown hair pushing her way through the crowd. Austin jumps off stage in an attempt to find the girl. As he nears the brunette, she disappears from his sight. Struggling to find the all too familiar figure, the blonde stands on his toes and cranes his neck, trying to see over the heads of others.

"Ally?" Austin calls. He listens closely for a moment. Sure enough, a faint but clear voice answers, "Over here."

With stumbling, hurried steps, the rock star follows the direction of the voice. The crowd pays no attention to Austin.

"Alls?" the blonde shouts, barely heard over the bantering people. He checks his watch, surprised to find it is five minutes till show time. The rocker speeds up his searching.

Austin has almost given up looking for his friend when he stumbles, flying toward the not-so-soft sand. However, it's not the sand he lands on.

"OUF!"

"Oops, I'm sorry. I just wasn't watching where I was going and I fell and you where right there and…" Austin starts ramble slightly, not paying attention to his surroundings. A light giggling sound beckons the boy to peer down. Instantly, Austin realizes who he landed on.

"Found you," Ally says, still pinned under the blonder rocker. Austin smiles down at her and stands up.

"I think it's the other way around," Austin laughs, assisting the girl to her feet. She rolls her eyes playfully.

They hurry backstage just in time to straighten they're slightly rumpled clothes and wish each other good luck before the announcer taps the microphone. The crowd goes almost dead silent. Austin wishes it would have that easy to make the people quiet down when he was searching for Ally.

"Attention, may I have your attention? We have a very special performance for you tonight. I give you…Austin and Ally!" As the announcer says this, the crowd goes wild with cheers. The couple watches as the blue curtain rises slowly, revealing tons of fans. Ally is almost in awe at the amount of people. The brunette completely zones out.

Austin nudges the songwriter in the side gently, retrieving her from wherever her mind has wondered. Ally jumps then blushes faintly.

Music starts to pour out of the speakers. An upbeat tune captures the ears of the cheering fans. They fall relatively quiet as Austin starts singing.

**Austin:**

Here we go

Uh!

Oh yea

I know you inside out

I know you've got your doubts

Come on, face the crowd

Don't be afraid to get loud

Every breathe you take

You think is a mistake

But I know what's in you're heart

I know you're gonna be a star~!

**Ally:**

I'm afraid of standing out

Don't really wanna shout

The one that's dependable

To stay invisible

Too scared to make a scene

I'd rather be unseen

Then all that fear

You made it disappear

**Both:**

May not be perfect

But this makes it worth it

Right here right now

We're figuring it out

We're not perfect

But this makes it worth it

(Worth it worth it Oh Yea)

**Austin:**

Now you're getting it girl

I'm gonna take you for a whirl

Show you what you've been missin'

Can you hear the beat now listen

Ally:

Everything is being changed

Places being rearranged

But we've got our music

We'll make it through it

**Austin:**

Uh oh uh-huh

You're going places

Winning races

So don't stop

Until you reach the top!

**Both:**

May not be perfect

But this makes it worth it

Right here right now

We're figuring it out

We're not perfect

(No no no)

But this makes it worth it

(Worth it worth it Oh Yea)

We're far from perfect

But this is worth it~

As the music and their voices fade, the crowd goes absolutely wild. Both singers take a humble bow. They walk off stage and are greeted by Trish and Dez.

"You guys we're great!" The ginger says with his usual excitement. Trish nods, for once agreeing with Dez.

"Thank you," Ally says politely, as usual. Austin gives her a loving smile that the other two friends notice.

"Guess who got a job at Murices' Marshmallows?" Trish asks, showing off a large bag of fluffy marshmallows. Austin and Ally chuckle as Dez reaches for the bag but misses. The ginger grunts and reaches again. Trish pulls them any from Dez, very reluctant to give them up.

"Oh, come on! I just want one," the wild boy complains, once again snatching at the bag.

"Yea, one… then another… and another…" Trish trails off but clearly explains. The ginger frowns as the Latina moves them, yet again, out of his reach.

"Alright, how about we all share the marshmallows?" Austin suggestions, trying to settle things between the two continuously fighting friends. They both nod. Ally smiles up at her boyfriend, happy that she might just be rubbing off on him.

TIME SKIP

The gang is piled around the camp fire on the beach, thoroughly enjoying the soft, mushy marshmallows. Austin sits on the right side of the fire facing the ocean, Ally right next to him. Trish sits on the opposite side of the couple. While Dez, the odd one out as always, is sprawled out on the sand.

"Dez, what, exactly, are you doing?" Ally inquires. The boy looks up and points to the sky.

"Counting the stars. Duh," The ginger answers. The rest of the gang grins at one another and rolls their eyes.

"This is nice. Just to take a break from everything, you know?" Austin sighs happily. Ally and Trish nod.

The full moon reflecting off the still ocean make a bit of a romantic atmosphere. The soft breeze blowing through the brunette girl's hair distracts Austin for a moment or two. Ally glances up at him, watching the boy's eyes shine.

"Hey, if you're gonna get all lovey-_dopey_, do it somewhere else," Trish teases. The couple blushes crimson red from being called out and returns to their partially forgotten marshmallows.

Austin slyly wraps his arm around Ally's waist. She blushes but doesn't look up. Instead, the songwriter leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles smugly, tilting her head up.

"You look perfect. You know that, right?" The rocker asks quietly. Ally grins, blushing wildly. Austin leans down, kissing her nose.

A crackling and sizzling sound is heard.

"Oh, darn. There goes our snack," Ally sighs as she watches the marshmallows melt in the fire.

Austin raises his stick to lick the marshmallow residue. Ally giggles and rolls her eyes playfully.

"What? It's good marshmallow! Want some?" The blonde offers. The brunette cringes, shaking her head.

"But it's good!" Austin insists.

A few moments later, Austin is chasing Ally around the beach with a sticky marshmallow in his hand.

* * *

A/N: Please don't steal my song. The season two finale was horribly sad, wasn't it? I wish I knew what that card said!


End file.
